


the lovers will rise up 情之所起

by SnowyDay



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Reincarnation, anti-war
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDay/pseuds/SnowyDay
Summary: 他就在这里。不是在河里，不是在战俘营的地板上，也不是在广场的示威集会上。汤姆愿意做任何事——汤姆甘愿穿越无人之境，哪怕这过程长达一千年。他甘愿，只要威尔在他身边。威尔和汤姆的五次相遇。
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	the lovers will rise up 情之所起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the lovers will rise up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888177) by [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> 作者的话：  
> 萨姆·门德斯和克里斯蒂·威尔逊-凯恩斯：让我们来创作一部讲述战争的恐怖和毁灭性的却非常美的电影吧。  
> 本英专学生兼后现代主义爱好者的脑中：嗯...我能把这写得更进一步  
> 非常感谢朋友们的指导和鼓励！（massive thanks to micah for beta-ing and the 2nd devons server for cheerleading <3）
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 我太喜欢这篇文了呜呜！ 一度苦恼题目该怎么翻译，原作者是取自莱昂纳德·科恩歌曲《去年的男人》（Last Year's Man）中的歌词，“情人们将涌现（the lovers will rise up）”，最后想了想决定化用了汤显祖那句大家耳熟能详的“情不知所起，一往而深”，希望这个中文标题能让有缘看到这篇译文的大家感受到owlinaminor太太作品里涌现出的美好而具有宿命感的爱。（小声补充，她人超友善超好！）英文水平太差，如看到翻译的不妥或者有误之处，欢迎读者们指正！

> _And everything will happen if he only gives the word,_
> 
> _如果他给出任何指示，一切皆会发生，_ _  
>  _
> 
> _The lovers will rise up and the mountains will touch the earth._
> 
> _情之所起，群山及地。_
> 
> —— Leonard Cohen, [Last Year’s Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKEdWBXcgAE)

告诉我，汤姆说。告诉我你知道该怎么走。

威尔当然知道该怎么走。或者说，至少他知道这场征途需经历的每一步: 埃科斯特，接着是河流，树林。 他知道如何把一只脚放在另一只脚的前面，如何去摆动他的手臂，如何呼吸，如何在大炮开火时立刻匍匐在地。知道如何把信藏进罐头盒里，将它安稳地贴在心脏的旁边。

步骤很简单，但是接下来会发生什么——这封信送到了又能怎样？让那些人下定决心改日再死吗？其实威尔同漂于水流上的浮尸没什么两样。汤姆也是。他哥哥也是。 战壕里和平原上的数百、数千、数百万人也是如此。人们沉在水沟里，被埋在没有墓碑和鲜花的地方，和枯草一起腐烂。 腐烂，正如这冰冷残酷的大地。

你可以轻而易举地阻止一次战役，只需一封信，顶多还要付诸奔跑疾行；只需倒在农舍旁的一具尸体，也许还要有另一具靠在一棵树上。 但是一场战争——它将如何结束？ 如何使一场战争更替，如何使整个世界就此改变？

威尔倚坐在德文斯二区的一棵树旁。他背抵着的树皮粗糙，凉爽而潮湿。历史也在这层叠的木纹间沉淀。

威尔闭上了眼睛。

****1917.** **

一等兵斯科菲尔德在余下的时间里一直满怀着愤怒。

三天后，他穿着和来时相同的衣服回到了第八战区。 当斯科走过沼泽地时，他的靴子仍然咯吱作响，羊毛制的内衣也仍旧粘在皮肤上。 还有他的夹克——他在第二区的河边洗了两次，第三次是回程途经埃科斯特时洗的——但还是有浓重的血腥味。

又或许事实不是这样，或许那股恶臭的血腥味只住在他的脑子里。 每次他闭上眼睛，都会看见一具逐渐变冷的躯体。要知道到那时皮肤会发生些改变，以一种特殊的方式，先是热量消退，嘴唇变蓝，再是——

“报告，一等兵斯科菲尔德。长官。”他对桑德斯中士说。他站在第八指挥营的帐篷下，整个人被笼罩在阴影之中。他的敬礼相当得草率了事: 手掌角度不对，而且他几乎没有保持足够长的时间。 但似乎没有一个人注意到。

“斯科菲尔德，”中士重复道。

“是的，长官，威尔 · 斯科菲尔德，我被派到——”

“是的，是的。我们知道。” 中士扭头朝向右侧的军官，好像要下达别的什么命令，然后才又转向斯科菲尔德，几乎心不在焉。

“我们还以为你和另外的那个孩子都死了，”中士说， “他叫什么名字来着? ”

“叫布雷克。长官。”

“是的，没错。所以你没有死。”

“我没有。”

中士看着威尔，威尔可以直视他漆黑的眼睛，但是也有另一种情况，那就是中士根本没有在看他，或者是在透过他看什么，好像在看着他前前后后的一大群人——所有人都静静地凝视某处，所有人都有着和威尔一模一样的脸。

“好的，”中士说，他的声音好似柔和了下来，或者说是悲伤——威尔听不出来， “那么，你成功传达了消息? ”

“是的，长官。”

“救了你哥哥? ”

”没有，长官。不，我的意思是，是的，但——但那不是我的哥哥。”

“我明白了。”

中士看着威尔，或者说透过他看。 他那张在头盔下的棱角分明的脸上，笑纹越来越深，越来越突兀，仿佛是用盐雕刻出来的。威尔想知道这个男人有多大——三十岁，五十岁，还是七十岁。 但此刻站在战壕的阴影里，这些都很难去分辨。

“好吧，”中士说，“你还在等什么? ”

“我——我想——一枚勋章，大概，或者是——”

中士笑了——和蔼可亲的，就像一位老师在纠正无知的学生，“我们已经没有奖章的供应了，小伙子。 _也许_ _等_ _活_ _到战争结束_ _的时候_ ，我会想想办法。”

_也许等_ _活_ _到战争结束_ _的时候_ 。这句话在威尔的脑海里回响，尤其是在他闭眼平躺着，却清醒得无法入睡时，这字字句句就在他脑颅的四壁上来回弹跳。且交织着， ** **告诉我，告诉我你知道**** ** **该怎么走，还有**** ** **我的**** ** **哥哥**** ** **，你一定**** ** **能认出**** ** **我的**** ** **哥哥**** ** **。****

****

战争的结束，好像这意味着什么似的。 好像这是一个真实存在的时间点，是地图上的一个准确的标记，而不是什么出自一个诸神操纵闪电，死亡以泪水和游行纪念的幻想世界的短语。 

威尔无法入睡。

威尔无法入睡。于是他开始主动请缨。

就在前线，他们需要有人来修理战壕。当然可以，威尔的手没坏，他很能干。他们需要有人跑到最近的城镇去买面包。 当然可以，威尔喜欢面包。他们需要有人进入无人区，从那些昨天失败的袭击中遗留下来的尸体身上收集子弹。 当然也可以，要不然他们该怎么弄到更多子弹呢？

威尔出了战壕，手脚并用地在泥泞中不断爬行，直到他找到一具尸体。他会在摸尸搜身之前盯着那个人的脸看三十秒。 三十秒，不多不少。 他数着: 一秒，两秒，三秒，就像在计算暴风雨中闪电和雷声到达时间的差距。 如果可以的话，他会阖上他们的眼睛。 如果他认出了这些面孔，他也不愿承认，也不会说出他们的名字。

在那之后，威尔逐步废除了自己对于任何姓名的使用权——他被提拔成下士，就因为那些糟糕透顶的原因——因为他开始学会把其他士兵只简单地叫做 _你，_ 或者 _嘿，你，_ 或者 _男孩_ 。他开始学会在前线闭上眼睛，这样他就看不到炮弹击中了哪里。他开始学会远远避开混乱之地进食。他也从不去医疗帐篷。

_回到我们身边吧_ ，莎拉在信中写道。现在威尔的回复越来越短，而她写信的狂热却越来越强烈。 _回来_ _吧_ _，回家_ _来_ 。

他不知道该如何向她解释“家”不过是虚构的，缥缈得像烟草罐里的画，是遥不可及的星。家是幻想，他不能回到家，就像他不能停止奔跑一样。

而且他没有——他无法解释，他无法用语言表达他是如何早已死在克鲁瓦西耶树林的。 或者说他早已经在河里淹死了，或者他在埃斯科特被枪杀了，或者他在一个栽满樱桃树的废弃农舍里失血过多而死了。 他的鬼魂就在农舍的后面，他的肉身只是为了追赶而奔跑。

_1917年10月，下士威廉·斯科菲尔德不顾迎面的炮火冲向敌军防线，在帕斯尚尔战役中丧生。 他被授予了一枚奖章，以表彰他在跨越无人区向第二区德文斯传递消息的行动中表现出来的不屈不挠的精神。 他从未见过那枚勋章，它在战后被送到了他妻子莎拉的手上。 她当掉了奖章，用当来的钱给女儿买了一顿圣诞节的烤肉。_

****1943.** **

营地里很冷。

这是托马斯·布雷克中士注意到的第一件事。先是寒冷，然后是臭味，闻起来像是什么东西在腐烂。汤姆来自一个农民家庭，过去的每个春天，他的母亲都会带他到乡下去帮她的兄弟忙活春收。那一排排的土豆、甜菜和卷心菜都面朝着太阳抽芽。 樱桃树是他的最爱——如果他的母亲把旅程的时间安排得恰到好处，他们会看到盛满花朵的樱桃树丛，就像银装素裹的玩具森林，花瓣覆盖在地上如同积了雪的地毯。

科莱康皮托（Colle Compito）附近的战俘营闻起来像是个被太阳晒了太久的樱桃园，甜味变成了酸味。汤姆想知道是什么东西正在腐烂，接着在他后面的士兵把他推进了一个临时牢房，他才搞清: 很多人，天知道他们多久没洗澡了。

尽管意大利的这部分地区已经好几天没有下雨了，地板上铺满的泥土却意外得凉爽而潮湿。汤姆维持着被推倒在地时的姿势呆了一会儿，所幸是平躺着的。然后他爬起来，拖着脚步走到牢房空地后面的一个长凳上，几百英尺外的营帐打的手电光透过帐篷的门帘，相当微弱得照着他。

从汤姆的左边传来一声咳嗽。 这是一种可怕的声音——嘶哑而剧烈，就像一颗炮弹被熔化，又重铸，把这个人的肺都一并发射出来——这种声音持续了很长一段时间。

“如果我是你的话，我会选择远离那个角落，”从汤姆的右边传来一个声音，“那个家伙自从两礼拜前来到这里就一直咳嗽。”

这个声音带有美国口音，汤姆试图在黑暗中端详，却只能探寻到这声音附着于一个身影，隐隐约约是个士兵的模样，比汤姆高一点，身形更宽些，除此之外再难以辨认。

“你来这儿多久了? ”汤姆问。

“可能是一个月，”美国人回答， “可能是两个月。关你什么事? ”

“布雷克中士，”汤姆说着，伸出手走向美国人， “你可以叫我汤姆。”

对方坚决地站着不动：“好， 我也会告诉你我的名字，好像我真的相信你是盟军而不是什么间谍似的。”

汤姆不知道要在德国战俘营里呆多少个月才会变得这么警惕多疑。 两个月够吗？ 三个，还是四个月？ 他也会有那么长的时间吗？

又一声咳嗽从汤姆左边传来，听得他心惊胆战。 这一次咳嗽持续的时间更长，听起来更令人不快，好像那个士兵的肺在极力通过他的喉咙逃出来。

“上帝，”美国人嘀咕道，“他就不能闭嘴吗? ”

这让声音安静了一会儿。 汤姆站起来，把长凳踢到一边，朝着咳嗽声的方向走了三步。 一个士兵斜靠在牢房后侧的肮脏的墙面上，他的双臂环抱着脸，粗略地尝试着去掩低咳嗽声。 他穿着一件汤姆能认出来的制服: 绿色的束腰外衣和裤子，布罗迪的头盔，上衣胸前有条纹。 还有一些别的东西，汤姆注意到——他的姿势，或许，他那副蜷缩着在一起的样子，他那不顾一切想要尽力保持安静的样子。

“嘿，”汤姆说。他靠得更近了，近到他能够蹲下来，伸出一只手，能够碰到对方的肩膀，“你还好吧? ”

“发烧，”男人回答，他的声音被蒙住的手臂减弱了， “ _你_ _最好离远点，不然你也会被传染的_ 。”

他的声音听上去很熟悉。那存在于他突出的辅音发音中的某种东西里，即使男人的肩膀在颤抖，它们在说话声中下落的方式也像是一句命令。 _你_ _最好离远点，不然你也会被传染的_ _。_ 这句话在汤姆的脑海里不断回响，来来回回，反反复复。 _不然你也会被传染的_ _。你会——_ ** **我多希望你选的是另一个该死的傻瓜——我们说一说话——我们需要考虑一下——我们应该等到天黑——天黑——那不会影响我。****

****

汤姆跪了下来。 他的手垂到了身边的地板上，那有钉子深扎进泥土里，冷而潮湿——此刻是不是比之前更潮湿了？ 他手掌下的是水吗？ 如果是水，为什么闻起来有种甜香，又为什么闻起来像是什么东西在腐烂？

“我不会——我不会离你远点，”汤姆说。他盯着那个士兵——看着他颤抖的肩膀，看着他低垂的头，看着他紧抓着胳膊肘以使它们固定住环绕的姿势。还有他的手，汤姆认得这双手。 汤姆感觉得到这双手——这双手抓得太紧了，就是这双手用绷带卷把胸口开裂的伤口包扎起来，像是一座大坝单打独斗地去拼命阻止一场洪水一样。

汤姆认得这双手——这双手像抓住一柄步枪一样抓住一具躯体。

他继续向前靠近——移动他的身体一侧，再是另一侧，直到他的膝盖碰到了这个士兵岔开的双脚。 汤姆的身体向前倾，将他的两只手放在这个人的肩膀上——天哪，他在发烫，他太烫了，他在发抖——汤姆想要看清他的脸。

“拜托，”汤姆说。 他的声音已经不完全不像是他自己的了，而是来自他内心深处的某个地方，来自他肺部内的空间或者是心脏腔室内的什么地方。

士兵放下了他的双臂。汤姆在黑暗中只能看到模糊的轮廓——突出的颧骨，鼻子挺长，盯着他看时睁大了眼睛——但这就是——他以前见过的脸。在梦中见过，他想，沐浴在阳光下，或者在战场的烟雾中，在战壕墙笼罩的阴影下——汤姆从来没有去过战壕，他是一个飞行员，除非他 ** **曾经**** 去过战壕里，他知道泥土在制服内侧下沉，并划伤你的皮肤的滋味，他知道这一切就像知道面前看着他的这双眼睛的形状一样。

“别，”士兵绝望地说， “我不知道你是谁，你为什么这样做——但是别，请别，我不能再把它传染给别人——”

“你不记得了吗? ” 汤姆将自己的手压在他的肩膀上，试图在他无法表达出口的那些想法中印下一些回声—— _我_ _知道_ _你的声音我_ _知道_ _你的触摸我_ _知道_ _你的脸_ ** **我**** ** **知道**** ** **我**** ** **知道**** ** **我**** ** **知道**** ——

“我不知道你在说什么。”

汤姆向后仰着身子。他的母亲并不是个迷信的女人，但她有一次曾看到过鬼，在战争开始前的十二月的一个寒冷的夜晚，在靠近码头的一条小巷里。她看见一个渔夫在码头上方半米处的低空漂浮着，嘴里吹唱着一首古老的爱尔兰曲调。两年过去了，她一直无法将那情景从脑海中抹去。

_我看见他了_ ，她说。当时汤姆催促她说出这个故事，希望借此打破与朋友们谈话间歇的沉寂。 _我看着他，我看到了他_ _。_ _就这么简单。_

_我看着他，我看到了他。_ 但他不是鬼魂——这是一个人，血肉之躯好像与这冰冷的地板缝合到了一起。 他马上就要死了，如果不是在一天之内，那么就是在一周之内。汤姆一想到这点，心中就充满了一阵强烈的愤怒——他的牙齿打颤，双手颤抖。他马上就要死了。这太不公平了，太他妈的不公平了，汤姆必须做些什么。

汤姆坐起来并向前推，走到墙边，挨着这个士兵，和他并排坐下来——地面还是很冷，一定还是很冷，但汤姆几乎没有感到寒冷，用一只胳膊搂住士兵的肩膀，拉着他。士兵试图抵抗，但他在颤抖，他身体的每一部分都在颤抖，就像一根绊索在等待来者迈出错误的一步。汤姆很容易地就把他拉到一边，倚在自己的膝盖上。汤姆慢慢地、小心地举起一只手，开始抚摸士兵的头发。头发潮湿，布满汗水，但不知怎么的，仍旧柔软——这是，甚至可以说是再熟悉不过的。

“坚持——坚持住。”汤姆说。他能感觉到自己的声音在颤抖，颤抖的程度能与士兵颤抖的肩膀相当。汤姆能感觉到他肺部深处的震动。

“哦，好吧，”士兵说， “你疯了，但是，好吧。”

汤姆可能真的是疯了。因为他此刻坐在这里，紧靠着这个陌生人，在这个人的头发上用手指旋出柔软的圆圈，他觉得自己仿佛置身于梦中，仿佛回到了母亲的公寓，看着雨水淌进伦敦的排水沟，仿佛回到了乡间，奔跑在收获的季节里。仿佛他回到了家。

士兵在日出之前就死了。他的身体冰冷，沉重地躺在汤姆的怀里。

“如果你也开始咳嗽，我会一直尖叫的，叫到他们给我一个新的牢房呆，”美国人说。他的声音很尖锐，但声音之下隐藏着某种东西——沉重，逆来顺受，就像他以前见过的那样。

不过，他以前从未见过眼下这种情况。没有人见过这一切——他从没见过那个男人，从没有经历过这种时刻。

汤姆转过身来说话——几乎是喊出来，像是在发出命令或战斗的口号: “他的名字是威尔 · 斯科菲尔德，你他妈的要给他一些尊重。”

美国人盯着他: “你怎么知道他的名字? ”

汤姆扭头向后凝视了很长时间，然后又重重地跌靠到墙壁上。 “操。 我不知道。”

_在_ _长达八个月的_ _囚禁_ _之_ _后，托马斯_ _·_ _布莱克中尉_ _于_ _1944年2月盟军突袭_ _科莱康皮托_ _战俘营时获释。他在英国皇家空军服役_ _了_ _三个月，_ _期间为诺曼底战役_ _执行_ _预备_ _轰炸任务时_ _飞机_ _被击落。 一_ _枚_ _金色的_ _星状勋章_ _被送回给他的母亲玛莎，_ _她_ _骄傲地把它展示在_ _自己位于_ _伦敦_ _的_ _公寓的窗户上。_

****1968.** **

****

****

警员威廉 · 斯科菲尔德不想上这轮班。

他试着打电话请病假，甚至不惜告诉他的上司他得了胃病。 但是那个混蛋托尼当然不会相信他，他说现在需要队里的每一个人都来处理这个可能是“本国有史以来最大的怂包群体”的问题。威尔不确定反战示威者是否应该被称作“怂包” ，但他仍然宁愿窝在沙发上看《神秘博士》的重播，也不想去追赶他们。抗议活动让人感到筋疲力竭——那些喊叫、所有的推搡，以及对于执法部门完全缺乏的尊重。

而这一次尤其如此。 北奥德利街上挤满了抗议者： 一波又一波的高举粗糙的纸质标语和蒙着面的人们逼近了格罗夫纳广场，试图攻占美国大使馆。 威尔几乎看不到人群脚下的鹅卵石。 尽管现在是三月份，气温不会超过五摄氏度，且多云，但这个地方散发着人挤人的汗臭味。 威尔穿着他的防暴服——可能有一万层那么多吧——普通的制服外加防刺背心夹克，再加警棍和失能喷剂，单单是脚下摇晃地站在大使馆附近的广场边缘，为保持自己那部分负责区的人们稳定在界线外，他都觉得自己随时可能倒下。

他已经等了将近一个小时了。 抗议者们行进缓慢，有些人反复喊叫着几乎听不见的口号，有些人则挥舞着横幅，上面绣着“为了越南的和平”或“世界工人联合起来”。 他身边的某个人敲起了鼓——尽管此刻并不能听到富有规律的呐喊口号，那锵锵的声响还是在广场上回荡。威尔接下来的整个礼拜都会头疼，他能保证。当这些人走得越近，威尔就感到心里没底去阻拦他们: 这些孩子都在为某些东西而战，他们关心着那些住在半个地球以外的国家里从未谋面的无辜者的生命，他又他妈的有什么资格站在这里，告诉他们，他们做错了？

当威尔看到那个孩子的时候，他正准备着弯下身去询问身边的警官。而在看到他的那一刻，威尔觉得这场混乱都将会结束。

那个孩子: 一个带领着一群特别顽强的人向大使馆推进，喊着什么“真正的敌人在白宫”的抗议者。 他全身黑衣，没戴口罩和面具，一定是在人群中迷路了，或者是为了表达某种声明。 面部没有遮挡，很容易看出他很年轻——不会超过十八岁，眼睛睁得大大的，面颊红润，一只手握着“不要战争，只要阶级战争”的标语牌，另一只手成拳高举着。

他有一头凌乱的卷发——他的一只手穿过那些摇动的拳头，转过身来——转过身时刚好对上了威尔的眼睛。

威尔僵住了。 一股寒意顺着他的脊椎滑下，他向后退了一步——他感觉自己正在下坠，突然地，或者上升漂浮着。就像他仰面躺在冰冷的河水里，水流托着他即将翻下一个瀑布。 但他是怎么会知道那是种什么感觉的——怎么会——

那个孩子还在看着他。 正如威尔所看到的，他咧嘴一笑——那笑鲜明而肆意，那笑的形状似曾相识，而威尔的胸口也不知为何隐隐作痛——少年走近了威尔。

威尔看着他。 他知道此刻自己应该端正姿势，应该紧紧拉住自己身两侧的其他警员，应该坚守阵地，但所有的这些命令都好像来自于抽离自身后的某个地方，就像他是在梦中上的警察学院，而现实世界就在当下，现在，在于少年明亮的蓝眼睛和他那在微风中拂动的卷发。

那孩子被越推越近，越来越近，最后威尔成了横在他和大使馆之间的唯一的阻碍。那个纸板做的标牌被推到了威尔的脸上。

“嘿，就是你！” 少年喊道， “条子！你在看什么? ”

操，他的声音也很熟悉——发音的方式。辅音和元音，发得很仓促草率，却又准确，就像在一张地图上画线一样。威尔会义无反顾地跟随这个声音进入战场，他会的——他 ** **已经**** 这么做过了，他跟着这个声音穿过了无人区，走出了德国的战壕——为什么他现在还站在这里反对它？ 问题出在哪里？

“我正在看，”他无助地说， “我正看着你。”

少年对此大笑起来，就像威尔讲了某种笑话一样，当然就连这笑声也是熟悉的，当然它在威尔的脑海里持续回响着，就像教堂的钟声在响一样——这笑声推倒了威尔记忆中的墙，它们轰然倒塌，像被炮弹炸了一样——

“对你看到的还满意吗? ”少年问。

“我只是，”威尔说。少年等着下文，仍然咧着嘴笑。威尔想问他现在是否也有这种感觉，他是否有这种，觉得自己随时都可能从地表上漂浮升空的感觉——但他唯一能说出的话就是，“为什么? ”

“我为什么在这里? ”少年回答。

威尔张了张嘴，但说不出话，说不出任何合乎情理的言语。人群在继续移动，把少年推搡得更近了，但威尔感觉他们好像被锁在了一个空间里——这孩子身上有些东西，在于他绷紧肩膀和凝视着他的方式，他那愚蠢的继续推挤的方式。

“我在这里是因为——战争是残酷的，”少年继续说道，“它很丑陋。 它只是他妈的——它把人们——它把人们的父亲、兄弟和朋友们——送出去送死，它只是为了维护某种——某种该死的资本主义霸权，对吧，还有——”

“资本主义霸权，” 威尔重复道。他到现在仍觉得引力随时都可能让他失望。但眼下是虚张声势而愚蠢的，驳斥它几乎是本能的，不知怎么的，他却没有举起他的警棍。 “你知道那是什么意思吗? ”

“意思是英格兰根本不用支持美国，自己这个毁灭性的殖民帝国就已经够人受的了，”这个孩子说。

好吧——这话有点意思，这与威尔在大学里读了一半的一本书相一致，可能——但是在他有机会回答之前，他右边的警官动了。

这名警官身材魁梧，六英尺高，威尔记不清他的名字，但威尔知道他喜欢使用失能喷剂，威尔想阻止他——不能僭越——去他的警衔——我必须保护——

“管好你的嘴，共匪渣滓，”警官咆哮着，伸出他那只巨大的手臂揪住那孩子黑色T恤的领子。

威尔想伸出手，把孩子拉开，一拳砸在这个警官脸上—— _趁还来得及_ _对他_ _开枪_ —— _什么?_ ——但是此刻他的记忆里发生了可笑的错乱，他只能眼睁睁地看着——

少年朝着警官的脸吐了口口水，并说：“操他妈的女王和她所代表的一切。”

他们身后传来一阵轰鸣，像迎面而来的雷声。那是—— _该死的，_ _托尼是怎么说这次_ _行动_ _要找骑警的_ _来着？——_ 还是说那是架要飞来的飞机—— _那是_ _我们的飞机，不，是他们的飞机_ —— 还是说那是一阵从他肺里腾起的咳嗽，他的背在冒汗——还是说有什么——

威尔 _想起来了_ 。他被压在农舍外那潮湿的土地上，血染红了草地，他被压在黑暗的牢房空地那潮湿的土地上，他不停地咳嗽。在他上面有一具躯体，在他下面也有一具躯体，河里有二十具躯体，每一个都是这具躯体，是——

“ ** **布雷克**** ——”

他大喊大叫，扑向那个孩子——布雷克—— ** **汤姆**** ——但为时已晚。 骑警的那匹马正好撞上了汤姆，他倒了下去，头砰地一声撞在鹅卵石上。

威尔需要离开这儿——他应该离开这儿——现在就该走了——应该做到已经走了——但是他必须抓住汤姆，把他拖到几百英尺外的一块干净的草地上，陪着他，直到救护人员来。 汤姆挺重，威尔的手不断地从他的肩膀上滑下来，然而这件事，就连这件事都是似曾相识的，就连这件事都形成了肌肉记忆，使得威尔看到重影: 抗议，持续的痛苦，那间农舍，还有过分的安静。 _我又错过了，我又让他失望了，我让他失望了。_

威尔想要去医院看看汤姆。 但他不是他的什么亲戚，甚至连朋友都不是，只不过一个无法解释自己为什么失声痛哭的陌生人，他唯一能做的就是听到汤姆的哥哥在等候区里喊出的只言片语—— _但_ _他怎么知道_ _那_ _是汤姆的哥哥_ _的_ ——他正对着一个护士吼叫，让她尽力而为。

威尔一直等待着。 他把脸藏在报纸的后面，把警徽塞在口袋里。 黄昏时分，约瑟夫·布雷克穿过家属等候区，拐入一条灯火通明的走廊。二十七分钟过后，他走回来，手里拿着帽子。

约瑟夫·布雷克在等候区的公用电话上拨了一串号码，接通时他只开口说道“妈——” ，就悲痛地抽泣起来。

那之后，威尔走了很长时间才回到家。 他已经四十八个小时没有睡觉了，身上的每块肌肉都在疼痛，但他却有个始终挥之不去的想法——自己现在应该奔跑。

_警员_ _威廉 · 斯科菲尔德在大使馆抗议_ _集会发生_ _后辞职。 他在东伦敦_ _的泰莱公司（_ _Tate & Lyle_ _, 一家食品加工厂)_ _任职，并开始参_ _与各种_ _反战会议。 他还_ _默默地_ _定期参加大不列颠社会党(Socialist Party of Great Britain)的会议_ _，_ _直到1969年_ _的_ _一场工厂事故夺去了他的生命_ _。_

****

****1990.** **

“嘿，”二等兵托马斯·布雷克说。

吃早饭的时候，他扑通一声坐到那个新兵的旁边，坐得离他很近，几乎可以碰到他。他还把腿也摆进去，这样他的脚就能踢到这个新兵的靴子。这家伙竟然正在读一本破旧的《第二十二条军规》（Catch-22） 。但恰巧，汤姆喜欢干富有挑战性的事。

“如果你要对我发表关于社交情谊对于维持士气的重要性的讲话，我不想听，”这个新来的家伙头也不抬地回答道。

他的声音非常耳熟: 声音带有熟悉的尖锐，就像一把刀被削出的尖端。 汤姆盯着这个家伙的侧面——浅色的头发，剪得很短，颧骨突出，脸颊两侧还有些许雀斑——汤姆需要看看他的正脸。

“我只是想知道，”汤姆说，他自己的声音此刻听起来却不是很熟悉，好像是在回忆里听到似的，“你是否觉得随军牧师和约塞连*1之间真的有点什么，或者你认为这一切都是个玩笑。”

对方抬起头。

“你已经读过了，”他说。他看着汤姆——棱角分明的脸上那明锐的目光——汤姆看着他，就像透过一扇窗户那样看着他，就像暮色降临时抬头望着天上的星星并暗自许了个愿那样看着他。

“是的，”汤姆说，“我读过了。”

那天他们在早餐时坐在了一起，午餐时又坐在一起，晚餐时也坐在一起，之后的每一餐都坐在一起。 新来的家伙叫威尔 · 斯科菲尔德，而念出这个名字——柔声喊的 _威尔_ ，硬声的 _斯科_ ——听起来非常熟悉，就像在夏天回到汤姆祖母的樱桃园中那样熟悉，就像他了然某颗熟到可以伸手去摘的水果，砰地一声把它从树枝上拉下来那样的熟悉。

新来的家伙叫威尔 · 斯科菲尔德。他喜欢读书，喜欢在夏天喝红酒，在冬天喝热可可，他不喜欢谈论他的家庭，但是在与汤姆缓慢推进的交谈和鼓励中，汤姆知道了他来自贝德福德，有一个正在学医的妹妹，他参军是为了帮她支付学费。他喜欢在战略会议上保持沉默，但一旦他开口说话，整个班的人都会认真听。他还喜欢在漫长的下午外出，在沙滩上打盹。

在六月的一个闷热的夜晚，汤姆再也受不了了，他在熄灯后走到威尔的铺位边上，把对方拉拽到宿舍外边，站在漫天繁星下说——

“我认识你。 我认得——这太疯狂了，好吧，我知道这听起来很疯狂，但——我想我梦到过你。这听起来很疯狂，好吧，但请——”

句末的“请”字飘散开来，徘徊不去，像悬在了夏日朦胧的空气中，汤姆想伸出手去握住它——该死的，他想把整句话都收回嘴里，走回到营房去，把它永远压在床垫下面，然后——

斯科菲尔德看着他。斯科菲尔德——威尔——正在看着他，目不转睛地注视着他。好像汤姆是沙漠中望到的地平线，是整个世界的起点和终点。这种眼神使汤姆停下了脚步，这种眼神，将他拖进了某种微妙的私人的引力中：只属于他们两个人，环绕着彼此。

“谢天谢地，原来不只是我，”威尔说，他把汤姆按倒在墙上，低头吻他。

这一切都似曾相识——威尔离得很近，他那在月光下的颧骨的阴影，他那像暴风雨过后的森林的气息，他那双手——他长长的手指，长满茧的手掌，在这个世界还没积满泥土，这双手紧紧地抓住汤姆，好像他是一把手握的信号枪或是悬在河上的一根救命的树枝——这一切都似曾相识，除了他的嘴唇——嘴唇上是从未有过的感受。汤姆伸出手紧抓住威尔的头发，把他拉得更近，微张着嘴，舔了舔他的唇——他决心要记住这一切，所有的一切。 把这一切印在彼此的身体上，直到拥有相同的瘀伤。

从那时开始，所有的事都逐步升级了。威尔加入是为了帮他的妹妹，汤姆加入是因为他念大学没及格，这似乎都是展开一个全新的故事的好方式。他们在军队里有任务：收集补给，替美国人侦察，训练当地的部队。他们也有规定的时间表，有职责。但当你数着每一分每一秒过的时候，时间很容易地就溜走了。 数着轮班的班次，数着巡逻队名单上的名字，数着营房的钟表上的时间，直到熄灯。并且，如果你提前完成了所有的工作，那么在深夜溜出去野餐就是件易事。

威尔谨慎地观察四周，回头看了看汤姆和身后那扇门里发出的光，或者说至少他每次都这么做，但只能保持到汤姆转移走了他的注意力为止——他们最接近成功的事却是去抓一只老鼠，它在沙滩上跑来跑去，投下了一大团的阴影，几乎让威尔心脏病发作。

去注意到行动中显现出来的种种问题也变得轻易，只要他们观察得很仔细，而观察得越多，他们真正意识到的就越多：演习与实战中的任务并不一致。 军官们把所有的平民都叫做“叛乱分子” ，地方上的部队更替驻扎就像开关手电筒一样容易。军方对于被质疑的各种问题从来没有真正回答过，不会给出准确的答案，就连说法每次都是截然不同的一套。

“他们很擅长讲述故事，”一天晚上，汤姆站在营房后面说道。威尔的头枕在他的膝盖上。 “他们”当然是指那些军官，或者指美国人，或者整个该死的西方资本主义的项目。不管是谁在讲述故事，不管是谁在无法给出一个谁是“我们”，谁是“他们”的明确定义的情况下，在无法讲明“他们”做的什么事会威胁到“我们”的情况下，就在“我们”和“他们”间划出界限，他们只想知道战争结束后的事。 每个人都说，这将是一场短暂的战争，最多六个月，但是——真正身处战争的人们会怎么样呢？ 威尔告诉汤姆不要这么想这么说，但汤姆从他的沉默中觉察出了认同。

接着，还有任务。

任务很简单，军官们说。美国人想要控制住一个敌人的基地，它所在的城镇拥有主要的通讯基础设施。但是汤姆看了看地图，仔细地，他意识到那不是一个基地，根本不是——实际上是有几百名伊拉克的士兵，他们聚集在一个平民小镇的周围。而他们的命令是烧毁那个地方: 不要留下俘虏。

“为什么我们总是这样发现彼此? ” 那天晚上在营房后面，汤姆问他。 “它的意义在哪儿——我死在农舍，你死在战俘营，接着是我死在了抗议活动里——而这回，怎么，又轮到你了？ 还是——还是说我们注定要做什么更大的事——”

威尔用手捂住了汤姆的嘴。这意味着他下达了严厉的禁令，汤姆知道，但动作的轻重是如此熟悉，汤姆平静了片刻，感受着唇边手心的温暖。

“闭嘴，”威尔低声怒道，疯了似的四处张望，好像会有一架飞机呼啸着从天而降。 “闭嘴。 别这么说。 我们不知道那一切是不是真的。 我们不知道那是不是——奇怪的梦，或者幻觉，或者——”

汤姆咬了他一口。

威尔抽回了手——他皱起眉头，显出怒容，或者说装作是。汤姆可以看到他的脸颊在月光下微微泛红。

“我们有我们的记忆，”汤姆说， “对我来说，它们就像现在身后的营房，脚下的沙子，还有——还有坐在这里的你一样真实。” 他伸出手，碰着威尔的脸颊以示强调，顿住了，他看着威尔闭上眼睛贴近手掌的样子。威尔的脸很温暖。尽管面颊有些毛糙，在汤姆“最亲的朋友”的下边有微微扎手的细胡茬。他就在这里，有着长长的睫毛和粗糙的脸颊，还有那些由于太阳照射过度，鼻梁上形成的淡淡的雀斑。

他就在这里。不是在河里，不是在战俘营的地板上，也不是在广场的示威集会上。汤姆愿意做任何事——汤姆甘愿穿越无人之境，哪怕这过程长达一千年。他甘愿，只要威尔在他身边。

但这并不是答案，不是吗？汤姆回过头来，回忆着: 他的手扣在胸前，鲜血在夹克衫下面绽开的情形；他冲在前面，其他抗议者的声音在他身后响起的情形；他的母亲，现在的母亲，伦敦南部的玛莎 · 布雷克，喜欢一边看真人秀，一边给孩子们打毛衣的母亲，她听到自己说要去参军时，问他是否确定的情形。 他当时其实并不确定，但他现在确定了。

“所以这一切是真的，”汤姆说着，抬起手，用食指去抹威尔下眼睑的泪。 “现在我所知道的，我知道我们正在为那些毫无意义的冠冕堂皇的故事而战斗，我知道下一个任务会他妈无缘无故的死上百个人，还有我知道——我知道我不能眼睁睁看着你死去。不能再发生了。”

“好，”威尔说。 他睁开眼睛——他的眼睛是星辰，捕获的星星被扯落至地球，仍然大而明亮，仍在目中微颤——他看着汤姆。 “好。我也不能再一次失去你了。”

汤姆倚过来，温柔地亲吻威尔，无边温柔地，好像这是第一次，也是最后一次，好像今天便是世界末日。

“我有一个计划，”汤姆说。

威尔说：“而我会跟着你去。”

_二等兵_ _托马斯 · 布莱克和威廉 · 斯科菲尔德在1990年12月的一次训练事故中丧生。_ _当时_ _一队英国士兵在前往一个“侦察任务”_ _的_ _途中，_ _队内_ _一辆卡车意外_ _发生_ _爆炸，引发连锁反应，导致队_ _内所有人员遇难_ _。爆炸的来源仍然不明。两人都没有获得奖章。_

****2011.** **

被逮捕的感觉都差不多。

威尔 · 斯科菲尔德现在已经习惯了: 这几乎是肌肉记忆了，警察抓住他的腰部，让他四肢无力，从而在他的背砸上人行道时能抵住撞击。一旦有人问他名字，他就说自己的名字，如果没问，他就低声背出他妹妹的电话号码，附带自由总部热线的电话号码，每分钟左右切换背一次，以防胳膊上画的数字被弄脏后忘了。警察拿走了他的手机、身份证和钥匙，朝他大喊了一两次，想要让他不要再嘀嘀咕咕，最终还是放弃了，把他抛进了拘留所。

就拘留所而言，这儿还不赖。这里面已经有一个人了，混凝土的地板，后面是砖墙，就是角落里残留着一点尿渍——

等等。 里面已经有一个人了。 从牢房三米高处的那扇薄窗户里射进来一束微弱的光线，但这足以让威尔辨认出另一个人的轮廓。他很年轻，大概和威尔差不多大，脸还是圆圆的，几绺凌乱的卷发弯在耳朵边上。

_他要_ _剪头发了_ ，威尔想。 _他_ _把头发留太长了_ 。 然后他想， _什么？_ 但他又想， _好吧_ 。

威尔走近他，近到可以看到对方闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，一件手绘着反战口号的黑色T恤。男人静静地坐着，心不在焉地来回扭动着中指上的一枚金戒指。 威尔靠近，近到可以闻到——樱花的香味？ 他怎么会知道樱花闻起来是什么味道？

“这是你第一次抗议吗? ” 威尔问。与此同时对方也开口了：“嘿，我认识你吗? ”

威尔走到墙边，转身坐下，使他的肩膀与男人平行。 这是不可能的，不是吗? 但是威尔 ** **认识**** 他——威尔认得这张侧脸，认得男人在阳光和阴影中的样子，认得此刻在他旁边的肩膀在战壕里冲在他身前，和他一起穿越无人区的样子。认得这个声音——他曾盲目地跟随着它，筋疲力尽，几近死亡。

“这是我第三次抗议，”那个男人说，威尔愣了一会儿才想起他刚才问了个问题。 “我很好，但是已经过了好几个小时了——或者说感觉像是过了好几个小时了，总之——我想在我哥哥发飙之前给他打个电话，免得他冲进每个派出所去找我。”

“是的，”威尔说。 “我妹妹也一样。她会认为我一个人将为整个反阿富汗战争运动背黑锅。”

“告诉我吧。”

男人转过身对威尔微笑——那是怎样的笑啊，上帝，他妈的就像太阳在他眼前升起一样——但男人看到他的正脸时却僵住了，张口结舌，像见到了鬼似的。

“对不起，你看起来——我认识你吗? ”

威尔看着他。他看着男人的嘴唇、眉毛以及两者之间的所有，他把此时此刻的声音、气味和墙上的倒影都记在脑中，以防万一，然后——他告诉自己， _不，停下，就是这个，一定是这个_ 。

“你的名字是托马斯·布雷克，”他慢吞吞地、小心翼翼地念着每一个音节，就像渡过了一条河，就像到达了一个全新的世界。 ”我的名字是—— ”

“威廉 · 斯科菲尔德，”汤姆说，“威尔。”

他们坐在那里，望着彼此——威尔看着阳光照在汤姆的脸上，仿佛把他全身都涂成了金色。威尔心想，也许他可以去学学绘画。 如果他能把这一刻铭刻在心，就像在胸中留下一个承诺那样就好。 或者他可以就呆在这里——呆在一起——直到地球停止转动，或者重新开始转动。

在关押了一个小时之后，汤姆走过去握住威尔的手。

警察局外的阳光刺眼。如果说汤姆在拘留室里被阳光涂成了金色，那么在这里，他浑身漫着金色，他是洒落的火花，他是一尊复活了的从大英博物馆出逃的文艺复兴时期的雕像。

除了没有任何雕像可以像这样移动: 冲下楼梯，张开双臂。大喊一声“操你的，条子”，大声到整个街区的人都听得耳朵嗡嗡作响。汤姆举起胳膊，转身冲向威尔，抓住他的手，拉着他一起狂奔。

你想做什么？汤姆说。我们自由了，我们在这儿，可以做任何事情。

我想去喝杯咖啡，威尔回答说。我饿了。

汤姆点点头，转向威尔，咧嘴笑了笑——他离他如此得近，又如此耀眼，就像在显微镜下的一颗星，就像他妈的汤姆·布雷克，终于找到地方安顿下他的心——威尔想触碰他，所以他这么做了。 他的手臂搂着汤姆的肩膀：是地心引力纠正了跑调的人生旋律。这个世界变成了现实。

你知道有个地方有很棒的三明治吗？叫什么来着，汤姆说，就是帕丁顿车站边上那家。

威尔说，是的，是的，我知道。 ** **我知道**** ** **该怎么走。****

完。

**Author's Note:**

> *1 《第二十二条军规》书中人物。
> 
> 原作者的后注：(对应参考资料链接见原文Notes)  
> 1968 反对越南战争的抗议运动  
> 1990 沙漠风暴军事行动 （海湾战争中的一个行动）  
> 2011 反对阿富汗战争的抗议运动
> 
> 二战情景中出现的那个“美国人”是尼克·拉德尔，来自我乐队演奏台的朋友的友情客串。（ "the american" in the wwii scene is nick radel from bandstand, a special cameo for my bandstand friends.）
> 
> 相同内容的授翻在LOFTER上也有发布（http://justafisherman.lofter.com/post/203ad8e4_1c83d7d96）


End file.
